Hetalia High School
by HetaliaXFanatic101
Summary: The day that Italy goes to his first day at Hetalia High is the day he chose his fate. Rated M for language, gore and smut later. Just read it. Its not the best but it surely isn't the worst.
1. The beginning

**Ok so this is my first EVER fan fiction, I'm not much of a writer but this is a story that I came up with in my head just a bit ago.**

**Hope you enjoy ~~~~~~~~(^_^)**

**I set down my bag as I saw the school gates… Hetalia high they call it? All I know is that the school is for countries only! As I am a country.**

**My name is Italy, Or Feliciano Vargas! I came here because my big brother wanted me to get an education… Can't he get one? He goes to school here but he doesn't do his homework so he doesn't do to well. But that's why I'm here! "To keep us Italians smart!" I said out loud, and people started staring at me… Well I guess now they know that I like to talk to myself, but whe "Oof!" I walked right into a taller man with more than just a slight build and blond slicked back hair (with a few hairs refusing to lie down) and sky blue eyes. He looked scary yet serene at the same time. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" "Its fine, don't bother to apologize. You seem new here… Are you?"**

"**Yes I am!"**

"**You also seem quiet nervous"**

"**Well.. " I looked down in a bit of embarrassment.**

"**Its ok I was new here last year, I know how you feel completely. Do you want me to show you around?"**

"**Sure!" I squeaked.**

**As he led me through the huge hallways of Hetalia High, he explained which classrooms held which classes and such, I wasn't paying attention though because of all the beautiful paintings that were hung.**

"**These look like the ones at Mr. Austria's house." I mumbled under my breath.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Oh sorry, these paintings are just oddly reminiscent to me."**

"**Oh. Well anyway, here are the dorms!" He opened the door revealing a huge dorm room that somewhat reminded me of the Harry Potter movies.**

" **Oh cool!"**

**I walked in and set my stuff on a bed that had a tag on it reading, "Feliciano Vargas". I set my stuff down on the bed and turned around to find myself right next to the tall blond man.**

"**By the way" He asked "What is your name?"**

**It was like he ignored the whole tag on the bed thing.**

" **My name is Feliciano Vargas! But you can call me Italy or Feli! And what is your name?**

"**My name is Ludwig, but you can call me Germany"**

"**Ooooh! I like your name!"**

"**Thanks" He said.**

"**Well we should get going the annual school conference is about to start"**

**My eyes widened in a mix of fear and excitement, "OK!"**

**Well how was that for a beginner?**

**I know it's not all that great but CAE PALLE TO YOU if you don't like it! Lol I keed but if you review keep your reviews polite and not rude. I know it sucks but deal ok? I don't know when my next chapter will come out but it'll be soon.**


	2. The party

**Ok so... this is the second chapter, these things take me a while to write sense I'm just thinking of the stories right out of my head, again I'm not much of a writer and I thought my story was good :P hope you guys like this chapter to, I have decided I will have a little smut in this story in later chapters, (maybe this one) but I don't know, I WROTE THIS BEFORE THE STORY OK?**

While walking through the hallway I noticed that this Ludwig guy isn't much of a talker. But while walking beside him I got used to it.

"So where is the conference even held?"

"Hmm? Oh. It's held in the gymnasium"

"Is it big?"

"Not very, only around 200 students" ( don't hurt me I only know there's around 190 countries in world :P)

"Oh wow! So it won't be too loud will it! My voice rising with each word that I said, I even scared myself a little.

"Uh actually it's really loud, countries tend to talk a lot, oh well here we are" He opened the door and a boom of voices hit me in the face like a train. I almost literally fell backwards from how loud it was.

After a really long and boring hour of how the school policy works and all the campus rules we were released because we still had a week left before school actually started, more of like a already-know-were-going-to-be-bored-out-of-our-minds-so-we-need-to-live-our-life-while-we-can kind of time.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets searching in them for something, nothing except for a little pocket lint. I pulled that out and started messing with it.

"So what plans do you have for the week?" Ludwig asked

"I don't have any plans."

"Do you want to go to a party that my big brother is having tomorrow night?"

"Sure! That sounds like real fun!"

"Ok, well, see you around"

"Cya"!

**Next day before the party**

"Ludwig?"

"Mhm?"

"What should I wear?"

"Uhhh… I guess a t-shirt and jeans would do"

Frowning I said "OK but what are YOU going to wear?"

"Same thing?"

"I'm going to pack some nicer clothes just in case everyone there is dressed nicer"

**At the party**

My eyes widened at how many people were actually there, "WHOA!"

"Ja, I know right? My brother does this every year so I'm used to it."

"Everyone is in casual clothes"

"Thank gott"

After about an hour of dancing and partying someone with dishwater blond hair and really thick eyebrows came up to Ludwig and Feliciano asking them if they wanted a drink.

"Sure!" I squeaked

"No thanks were underage" Ludwig said with a pinch of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh c'mon!" Said the blond haired guy, obviously he was drunk. "Have a little fun!" he hiccupped and fell on the floor.

"Hmm, we should go its getting la—"we bumped into an albino man with deep ruby red eyes and almost chrome silver hair.

"Bruder!" The man said.

"Hallo Bruder, Feli this is my Bruder Gilbert, Gilbert this is my new friend Feliciano."

"Why hello there! I'm Gilbert! I'm guessing your one of the new students everyone has been talking about huh? They were saying that you had really curly hair!" The albino reached over and tugged Feli's hair curl.

I gasped/squeaked at the same time, covering my mouth with both of my hands and my face burning.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" I said a bit too loud. As I ran off I felt kind of bad but my embarrassment got the better of me and made me run off I kept muttering to myself, "damn this hair curl damn it!" but then I was thinking that I kind of got bored so I wanted to leave, either way I felt kind of bad.

**Well how was that? I made it a little longer than my first chapter, and I know I keep switching from first person to third person but w/e hope you enjoyed it ^_^**


	3. The kiss

**Ok. Third chapter this one has the yaoi.**

I got back into my dorm and everyone was still at the party so it was pretty quiet. I flopped down onto my bed and let out a heavy sigh.

"I just want to sleep" I groaned to myself

"Yea, me too" said a quiet voice

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!"

"No you didn't, I've been having trouble sleeping lately"

I turned around on my bed to look at the voice. He had soft blond hair with a really long curl off the front of his hair line, really violet eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, he was really pale also, and pretty skinny by the looks of it.

"Have you ever thought of taking sleeping pills?"

"Yes I have, but I'm not old enough to buy them by myself and my brother is to stuck up to even talk to me so I have no way of getting them anyway."

"Well that sucks"

"Yea it does but at least it's quiet"

"True, well good night"

"Night"

**Morning**

"No…..don't take the pasta"

"humnph *mumble mumble*"

"Wake up it's almost noon"

"huh?" I said groggily

"Wake the hell up"

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up; when I opened them I was face to face with Ludwig. For some reason my stomach turned to butterflies when I saw him. He had his hair down and had his glasses on. Wait… glasses?

"You have glasses?"

"Ja, I do but I only use them when I read, anyway get up"

I got up and I picked out my clothes. I turned around and ran straight into Ludwig, I would have fallen back if he didn't have fast reflexes and caught me.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump int" My mini apologizing rant was cut off by a pair of soft lips. I didn't really know what happened until I dropped my stuff and actually kissed him back. Did I like him? Did I enjoy this kissing? All of these questions went through my mind until I couldn't breathe and I had to pull back.

"Uhm…"

"I'm so sorry" he left his lunch on the table and left the dorm room with me just standing there bewildered at what just happened.

**So I'm guessing there is gunna be a BROMANCE lol going on, no its gunna be a romance and if it's not the best that's because this is my first ever "yaoi" you could call it, anyway I hoped you liked it**


	4. The realization

**Ok guys! Chapter four, I'm excited! I've gotten so many ideas it's not even funny XD. This chapter might be a little longer but it all depends on how long I want to sit here and type, but anyway I GOT MAH SUNFLOWER SEEDS AND IM READY TO ROLL! Heh… don't ask. I'm just happy because I got my grade back up so now mom doesn't have to threaten me to take my internet away. I about died when she said that but anyway TO THE STORY!**

I blinked trying to configure in my mind what had just happened. I just kissed a guy, a living, breathing guy. I knew that I was probably Bi. But I know I enjoyed that a little too much just to be bi. I need to go find him and quick.

I picked up my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower and I got dressed fixed myself breakfast and was ready to head out when I heard the dorm room door open. I was expecting Ludwig to come through the door but he wasn't the one standing in the doorway, it was my big brother Lovino Vargas. He looks a lot like me. His hair is just a bit darker and his hair curl is on the right side of his head instead of the left. Other than that were twins. He's a bit grouchy at times but he's lovable.

"Nii-chan!"

"Hey little bro, hows it goin'?

"Oh I'm fine! So what brings you to the freshmen dorm?"

"I was just wondering, can you go ask Spain if he's dating anyone? I mean not right now but when you have time"

"Oh sure! But why don't you just go ask him yourself?"

"Because he's really intimidating"

"Okay"

**Later that day**

So I've made a few friends since being here. One is an Orient named Kiku or Japan. He's one of my closest friends so far. I'm also friends with this Canadian guy named Matt and an Austrian named Roderich; I just call him Roddy, as everyone else does. We hang out as much as we can.

The two more days until school starts is going by too fast. I'm kind of excited but then I don't want summer to end. It feels like it just started. But I'm going out with a few of my friends to celebrate the last days of summer break.

"Hey Feli – chan"

"Hey Kiku!"

I ran up to the Japanese man and I shook his hand, he doesn't like hugs, and I saw Matt and Roddy too.

"Ok, so where are we going?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the Japanese grill downtown" Kiku said.

"That sounds like a great idea! Roddy? Matt? You guys ok with it?"

"Mhm, it sounds good" Roderich said.

"Sure!" Matthew said really cheerfully.

**Holy crap I just choked on a sunflower seed…. Sorry about that, NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

This grill was a really nice grill. It had the tables where you sit at them and they cook right in front of you then they throw the shrimp and you have to try to catch it with your mouth! It was a blast. After we got back to school we all said night and left for our dorms. Canada said he was spending the night at Francis' house so he would be gone for the night.

I was all by myself on the walk to my dorm. It was really quiet and serene. I opened the door to the dorm room and I spotted Ludwig sitting on his bed reading with the glasses on. Damn it he looks hot with those glasses! This just makes it so much easier doesn't it!

I entered the room and I went to the side of his bed. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hey Feli, about this morning I'm sorry I don't kno—" I leaned down and I kissed him shutting him up instantly.

He jumped back a little and I leaned in closer, already sitting on his lap I threw the newspaper to the foot of the bed. I licked his bottom lip and tapped his teeth for entrance. He obliged and it became a fight of dominance. He eventually won and took over my mouth. Finally I couldn't breathe so I pulled back panting.

"Whoa…" I mumbled

"I know right?" He panted back

I set my head on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating pretty fast but slowing as the minutes passed.

"So I guess this means were a couple now huh?" He said.

I looked up into his sky blue eyes and mumbled "If you want"

I fell asleep while still sitting on him with my head laid against his chest

**Well how was that? I thought it was pretty good, and thank you for the reviews I can only look at the ones that aren't **


	5. The blight

**Sooooooo sorry that i havnt uploaded is sooo long! I lost microsoft word so now im stuck with WordPad. DONT HURT ME! but i decided that this needs some horror in it to so enjoy the blood and stuff :D Zombies are in the picture now XD!**

I woke up curled up in a little ball in Ludwigs arms. Oh yeah, thats right we made out last night didn't we. Just as I started thinking about last night i heard a blood curdling scream outside the dorm. Ludwig didn't wake up so i opened the door to see what was going on. I took a deep breath as I attempted the door handle and i opened the door slightly. What I saw before my eyes was pure terror.

One of the students outside of the dorm were being eaten alive by two of these zombies. It was horrible to see. She was still kicking and screaming even though she was bound to die. I closed the door in terror and I hit a realization that it was Frances little sister Seychelles. Brown pigtails. Soft tan skin. Such a happy face. She didn't deserve this. I started sobbing because she was so nice to me when I came here.

But there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Ludwig! Wake up!" I screamed. He bolted out of the bed from my screaming and saw my face.

"Feliciano whats wrong?" He ran over to me and embraced me tightly. I started sobbing but i kept talking in my "stronger" voice.

"Seychelles! Shes dead..! Those zombies outside are eating her alive!

"What? Are you crazy? Zombies are just creatures out of Americas movies!"

"Look outside then!"

Ludwig cracked the door open and his eyes opened very wide. They started watering and tears started flowing down. He was supposed to be used to this kind of stuff, but watching a classmate die in front of you is just horrible.

Ludwig went over to his nightstand and pulled out two hand guns and a box of bullets. He loaded them and tossed a gun to me.

"I... uh..."

"You need defense if were going out there"

"..." A thought just hit my mind. " Oh dios Mio! My Fratello!" I threw open the door and ran out there looking at Seychelles lifeless body and I shot the two zombies in the heads. They went down easilly and I looks at my hands. Thinking I just killed two living beings but then, they're zombies. They're dead now.

Seychelles' eyes were still open so I moved to close them but then I heard another moan from the hallway. I looked outside. Ludwig right behind me and I screamed because there was a zombie right in front of me. It grabbed me and tried to bite me but Ludwig shot it before it could infect me.

Shaking in terror I couldnt move until Ludwig told me that we had to find our big brothers.

We started to run towards the other side of the school. We couldnt get 50 meters before we saw more zombies in the school premises. I also saw America with a rifle shooting off zombies heads.

"Hey America!" Ludwig called.

America turned around, "Hows it hangin' bro?"

"Oh you know, just the normal zombie apocalypse... Nothing major!"

"Ok well dont get hurt ok? Or else the hero has to come save your butts!"

"Dont worry were fine!" We held up our guns and America just smirked.

"See ya on the other side!"

We ran for about 15 minutes going through hallway after hallway to get to the juniors and seniors dorm. We finally got there and panic ensued. We couldnt find our brothers in their regular dorms. We looked and looked and looked. Shooting zombied along the way. I swear I have never seen this much blood scince WW1 and WW2. I ran into someone while I was looking back to shoot a zombie.

"Ooof!"

"Ow... " I said as I started to get up.

"Fratello!" Romano yelled.

"Nii-chan!" I jumped on him and hugged him like a freakin' koala bear. I started sobbing in his shoulder.

"Fratello? Whats wrong?"

"I thought you were dead! I was so prepared to see you dead! But im so happy that your still alive!"

I thought about Gilbert just then. Its like Ludwig read my mind.

"Wheres gilbert?" Ludwig asked.

"That I dont know Ludwig. Gil and I woke up to screaming and when we walked outside the dorm we got seperated. He has a couple of guns though so he should be ok."

"That makes me feel a bit better." Ludwig said.

Just then all three of us heard screaming. We turned around and saw Roderich running from a zombie. The zombies are slow but they dont get tired. He saw us and sighed a sigh of releif but then the zombie grabbed him and almost bit him. Romano was holding up his rifle and he took a shot. The zombie dropped to the ground and Roderich just stood there. Pondering on what would have happend if Romano wasn't there. He about collapsed but I ran up there just in time to steady him.

"Are you ok!"

He shook his head and started crying in my chest.

"Whats wrong!"

"Its mathew! Hes been bitten... And I just dont have the heart to kill him before he turns into one of those... _things!_

"Oh no..." I muttered under my breath. "Not Mattie... Why did it have to be him?" America is going to be crushed...

"Please put him out of him misery... Hes in the hallway over there." Roderich pointed twords the hallway that turned the first right.

"I got up and pulled Roderich with me." Ludwig can you steady Roderich while me and Fratello go check this out?

"Ok"

"Cmon Fratello" I motioned with my hand for him to come with me.

We rouned the right corner and saw Mattie laying against the wall.

"Mattie!" I ran up to him and I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Oh hey... Feli.."

His eyes looked cloudy. A sign of what monster he was turning into.

I looked down to his left shoulder and I saw where he was bit. I looked at it more closely. I cut into his neck almost and you could see the bones and muscle. He was in complete agony and I could tell he would welcome the sweet releif of death.

"Please... Just kill me here..." He took a few shuddering breaths " Now... I don't want...to...to turn into one of these... things." I wiped a few tears away.

I hugged him not caring about the blood that i would get on my shirt. " I'm going to miss you buddy..." I started sobbing in his good shoulder.

" I'm... going to... miss... you to..."

I took out my gun from my belt loop and I held it to his head. " On three... And you get to count"

"Ok..."

"One..."

"Two.."

He took a few shuddering breaths as he said the last number.

"Three"

I applied pressure to the trigger, and sure enough he counted the time he was going to die.

He stopped breathing and my eyes started streaming tears. Sure enough one of my best friends are dead. Sure enough I killed him. But it was for a good cause. He didn't want to be one of those zombie things! And neither did anyone else for that matter. But he could have died in his sleep. When he was old. Happy and unknowingly. Not like this. But I felt a bit of releif as I saw he was now at peace. I got up and turned around. Facing my now sad brother, I hugged him and told him that I was ok. We walked back to Ludwig and Roderich. We were determined to find his brother. Even if we had to break laws.

**so how was that! That is what i was thinking of in my absence! I've been busy with school and stuff to. But now that i have time i made a LOOOOONG chapter... Ive been reading a whole bunch of hetalia horror fan fics and i wanted to contribute to it :P Hope you like it as you did the first four chapters.**


	6. The return of Who?

**im doing a few chapters today because i have some good ideas well at least i think i have good ideas. anyways enjoy chapter 6 :D oh and BTW the zombies on here sound like the monsters in the game Amnesia: The dark descent... for real that game is scary as shit...**

Its been about an hour since our encounter with Mattie and all of that. But we are still clearing the school of zombies.

"So many of them... How did this happen?"

" I dont know Feli... all that I know is that the whole city is being infected." Roderich said.

I turned on the TV in the cafateria. Not many people were in the cafateria but that was because people were still shooting down zombies.

The news man on the TV was panicking saying to stay in your house and arm yourself with anything possible. That the federal government was sending in people to wipe out the zombies. But we had to fend for a couple of days.

Ludwig was looking around the room for a certain white haired, red eyed individual. He spotted him. Gilbert looked like he was crying and from the looks of it, very depressed. Ludwig ran up to his brother and hugged him. Crying in his shoulder he was reduced to a sobbing ball of goo. I've never seen Ludwig break down like that. And I guess neither has his brother. But his brother just held him there telling him that everything will get better. Ludwig hated this stuff. And so did his brother. But they were used to it. Just sometimes you need to break down and cry.

Romano put his hand down on my shoulder. "Good thing you have a big brother like gilbert to.."

I looked up to him with watery eyes and I shoved my face into his chest. Crying as hard as my body could possibly let me cry I just stood there crying in my brothers chest. " I'm so scared! I don't want to go like mattie did! I dont want to go anyway! I'm just so scared I dont want to die! I dont want anyone to die!"

Romano stood there surprised at Felicianos sudden outburst. And started to cry himself. he sat down on a chair and started stroking Felicianos hair telling him that everything was going to be ok and no one else was going to die. Even though he wasn't 100% sure about that he wanted to tell his brother that everything was going to be just fine and that this will all blow over. He hated seeing his little brother so scared and frightened.

"Hey fratello...?" Feliciano asked

"Yes Feli?" Romano looked down at his little brother.

"Wheres spain at?"

"oh... He ..." romano gulped at the realization of what happend to spain "He didnt make it..."

"oh..."

They both sat there silently crying in eachothers arms for some time and when Romano looked up he locked eyes with ruby red ones. They were sitting across the room from eachother but both Romanos and Gilberts eyes are so dense of colors that they could be seen from much farther away. Romano looked away first. Thinking that gilberts eyes were so beutiful. He always loved the color red. HIs favorite food was red. His little brothers hair is red and even though all that has been going on and with all the blood shed. For some reason, he still loved it. Just not all the blood. He also thought that Gilbert was attractive. Very attractive...

We heard screams coming from the main lounge and we ran through the doors into the lounge. Right when we busted in we saw switzerland shooting a zombie off of liechstenstein behind the couch. He killed the zombie just in time for liechstenstein to not get bit. She was scared and shaking though. I ran over to her as romania came in from the opposite doors. He looked super green and pale at the same time. His eyes were cloudy and his silver hair was kind of dirty. He was moaning and the realization hit me... He was one of _them!_

"Romania! no!" I was in denial at what I saw. He was a good person! Quiet and distant but when it came to friendship he was such a good friend! This couldn't have happend to him! I flash backed to Canada and his blood covered body. Counting down as he knew he was bound to die either way. My eyes were spilling over with tears when I thought about his face. But then I heard a gun cocking. I turned my head to the right.

Switzerland already had his gun at the ready and was aiming it at the now zombiefied Romania.

"Duck!" Switzerland yelled at Leichentstein and I.

I grabbed Leichensteains shoulder and pulled her down a second before Switzerland shot at Romania. Hearing that blood curdling moan/zombie scream made me shudder. We heard a thump and I lifted my head above the back of the couch in time to see the zombie Romania twitch on the ground. Leichtenstein attempted to lift her head above the back of the couch to but I gave her that look of, _if you look you will be scarred for eternity... and trust me your a country, your going to last for a long time._

Switzerland walked over to the seemingly lifeless Romania/Zombie thing and nudged it with his foot. The zombie made a blood curdling growl and I heard a gunshot. This time killing the zombie. Switzerland kicked the zombie just for good measure.

Leichtenstein got up and ran to her brother. Crying she was mumbling words about how scared she was.

I sat there behind the couch finally realizing that shit just got real... I started sobbing into the air as tears beyond more tears dribbled down my face onto my lap. I about fell to the side when Ludwig suddenly appeared beside me and cought me. I started sobbing in his lap. I could never get used to all this blood shed. WW1 and WW2 should have prepared me for that, but it never gets old. Its so useless to think that you would get used to seeing people die in front of you. Exspecially if they are people you knew. Or that you were close to.

Ludwig started to cry when he saw Romania like that. He knew Romania actually very well. He was close to his brother and himself. It made Ludwig even worse to see Italy just break down like that. Romania had a place in our hearts that couldnt be replaced. And now it was ripped out just like that. He wanted to be mad at someone for it. He almost blamed Switzerland for it but he knew what Switzerland did was neccessary to our now growing fear for survival.

**Gilberts point of veiw of the previous scene**

As I was looking at the older Brunette across the room i heard a scream and Ludwig and I instantly shot up and walked over to the door as Feliciano was already over at Leichtenstein asking her if she was ok. But then I saw the most horrifying sight known to me so far.

My best friend... Romania. Was one of... _them!_

I heard Switzerland yell duck and I saw Feli-chan and Leichtenstein buckle to the floor. I saw he aimed the gun at Romania and took a shot. The zombie fell to the floor but was still alive. Switzerland walked over to my former friend and shot him right in the head.

I lost it at the second shot. I collapsed to my knees and started sobbing into my hands. I felt someone embrace me from the side as I saw Feli-chans older brother Romano hugging me. He was crying to. Something that didn't happen often. I hugged him back as we both started sobbing in eachothers shoulders.

I guess I just needed a good cry.

**Switzerlands point of veiw of the previous scene.**

It happend so quickly at first we were talking but then they just came in. The zombies of Romania and a teacher. The one zombie that looked like a teacher started walking twords Leichtenstein and she screamed so loud it hurt my ears.

I had my gun cocked instantly and I shot at it as the doors to the lounge flew open. The zombie went down instantly. A one shot kill.

Feliciano ran over to Leichtenstein and started comforting her. I thanked him mentally for that as she needed it right at the moment and I still had another zombie to deal with.

I cocked my gun and I screamed, "Duck!" at the two in front of me. They instantly went to the floor as I shot at my former classmate. I made a hit but he didn't die. I ran over to the body of my former friend and he/it made a gutteral growl that should have belonged to some sort of monster out of a computer game **(see what i did there?) **I aimed the gun at its head and shot again. Leichtenstein ran over to me mumbling words about how scared she was and she was sorry.

I just stood there staring at the body of my lifeless friend.

A tear found its way out of my eye and it slowly trickled down my face...

I dont think I've ever felt so much pain in my life.

**Leichtensteins point of view of the previous scene.**

I stood there leaning on the back of the couch just talking to my big brother when all of the sudden I heard a gutteral growl come from behind me and as I turned around I was grabbed ahold of by this horrible looking thing that almost looked like my math teacher.

I let out such a high pitched scream that I even scared myself. I heard a gunshot and the zombie slid off of me and over the couch.

I started trembling at the knees as I saw Feliciano run over to me asking if I was ok. I started nodding my head but in truth i was terrified. I started to cry as Feliciano held me. I heard my brother scream duck and I dropped to the ground with Feliciano following not to far behind. I heard gunshots and I silently screamed. I started to tremble when I heard another growl from the other zombie.

I wanted to poke my head up above the back of the couch but Felicianos look that he gave me said that if i wanted to stay sane, is just not to look. I stayed there until i heard another gun shot and the zombie was sure to be dead. I shot up and ran to my big brother. I hugged him. I was so scared and so sorry that this happend.

I looked back down to the zombie. He looked alot like Romania. I saw the hurt in my brothers eyes and knew that he and Romania were very close. Almost as much as Roderich and Switzerland were.

**Romanos point of view of the previous scene.**

I heard a scream and I shot up. Along with my brother and in unison with the German brothers, we all ran straight for the main lounge. All I saw was Switzerland holding a gun and seeing a very pale Romania. I also heard Leichtenstein screaming. My brother ran from my grip and went over to Leichtenstein.

I heard someone scream "duck" and then I heard gunshots. A gutteral growl. And sobbing.

I saw my brother and Leichtenstein giving looks to eachother as if comunicating by telepathy. I heard another gun shot as Switzerland was standing somewhere else.

I heard shuffling and Leichstenstein holding onto Switzerland crying.

I looked over to my right at a sobbing Gilbert. I turned to him and hugged him.

We both started sobbing into eachothers shoulders. We were both pretty close to our friend Romania. But sometimes you just need to cry on a friends shoulder... right?

**Ludwigs point of view of the previous scene.**

I heard screaming and i shot up. Feliciano was to the door before I saw but I still saw Leichstenstein being held by a zombie. I thought she was a gonner but I saw the zombie get shot down by a none to happy Swiss trooper. Feliciano ran over to help her and then Switzerland screamed "duck" to the two of them. When they did he shot again. This time at Romania... wait.. he was dead? I never thought that would happen. I wiped away a tear as Romania fell to the ground.

Switzerland walked over to the zombiefied Romania and it growled at him again.

He shot it in the head. And the zombie went limp.

Leichstenstein got up and ran twords Switzerland.

I saw Feliciano breaking down and I cought him before he fell to the ground from his knees. I held him there as he was sobbing into my chest. I started to cry too. As one Feliciano was a close friend of mine that could never be replaced, so seeing him cry was horrible to me. Second Romania was a good friend of all of us. Just knowing that he was one of them made my stomach flip.

I sat there holding Feliciano both of us sobbing. And I looked up at my brother. Felicianos brother and him were sobbing into eachothers shoulder. At least he had someone to cry on.

**Back to Feliciano.**

We all stopped crying and we got up and went back into the cafateria. We all got a little hungry so we started eating.

The doors flew open to the cafateria as I looked up.

The face was so familiar and I about cried when I saw it.

He was alive!

He was holding his head.. but he was alive!

My friend Canada. Somehow... made it through!

He started limping twords me. As I got up and ran twords him. I hugged him. He was mumbling something about how much is head hurt like hell. I started to cry telling him that I was so sorry for shooting him.

He opened his eyes. They were now fully violet again. Not cloudy like before.

Something clicked in my mind.

Sense we are all countries... We cant die by normal gun shots. We just get knocked out...

Somehow... that gunshot reversed the effect of the zombies bite on Canadas shoulder.

I felt so happy as to we were all countries... we were going to survive this.

**So how was that.. I brought Canada back :D! loopholes are amazing arnt they XD well anyway im supposed to be sleeping now but i decided to finish my story so that you guys could enjoy the story sooner :D hope you like it XD im taking the ideas from my reviewers and ill incorporate them into the story somehow.. even though itll be a little hard going from zombie apocalypse to blowing things up when you sneeze. But anyway its writing... ILL MAKE IT HAPPEN AND JUST YOU WATCH ME! **


End file.
